


History Lesson

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Future history lesson, Gen, What would 2020 look like in 130 years, comment-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: A Fill for Comment-Fic's Lonely Prompts Week.Lonely Prompt theme: Write a fill where something is celebrated.Original Prompt: Any, any Immortal, explaining the 20th/21st century to someone in the year 2150
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	History Lesson

"...There were great celebrations for the New Year of Two-Thousand-and-Twenty, then the Third World War was almost triggered by a politician on social media, the entire continent of Australia burned, and there was a global pandemic of a lethal virus that many treated as a joke."

"This was all in the decade of the 2020s?"

"No, this was the first three months of 2020."

"H-how did humanity ever survive?"

"I'll get to it, you just have to sit through the rest of the history lesson, first."


End file.
